Written in the Stars
by CrAzY TrAcY 82
Summary: WARRNING: Major Tearjerker Lucy dies in Kevin's arms with the WHOLE family around her


Kevin sat at the hospital with the whole Camden family, Ben was due to fly in to Glen Oak in about an hour, and Roxanne sat there with Chandler, as Cecilia tried to comfort Simon. And Peter tried to be there for Ruthie and the twins, Annie was crying on Eric's shoulder, just then, Mary, Mat and Sarah came running through the hospital doors, "MOM" Mary shouted with tears in her eyes. "How is she?" Annie burst into tears, just then the Doctor came in. "How is she?" Eric asked. "It's not very good" Doctor Evens answered. "My baby girl" Annie cried as she fell into Eric's arms, Mary just stood there, as Ruthie threw her arms around Mary's waist. "What actually happened?" Sarah asked wiping away her tears. "It's my fault" they heard Kevin whisper, "No its not" Matt said walking up to him, "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENED" Kevin shouted, then looked on the floor as tears spilled down his face, "Kev" Roxanne said softly. Kevin jerked away from Roxanne, "Leave me alone, why are you even here, you don't like Lucy Remember" he shouted before turning and running towards Lucy's hospital bed, "You can't go in there sir" the doctor shouted, Kevin just ignored him and entered the room.  
  
"Roxanne" Annie said in a soft tone, trying to comfort her, "Kevin's just upset, I'm sure he feels terrible, its just he really does love Lucy" Roxanne looked up and smiled sadly, "I wanted to be her friend so badly" "we know Rox" Eric replied giving her a warm hug. "Would someone tell me what really happened" Everyone turned to a confused Mary, Matt and Sarah. "Well, Lucy was walking around the block, after she got into a fight with Kevin, at the same time, a bank robber ran past her, away from the cops, and as they ran past they shot at her, with one of the bullets hitting right next to her heart, Kevin and I were called on duty, and as we drove past, saw the paramedics so we stopped to help, only the person who was lying unconscious on the ground was Lucy." Roxanne finished, Chandler hugged her tightly. "Okay" Mary replied shocked, "So why don't you and Lucy get along?" Sarah asked Roxanne. "Well she's jealous, because I and Kevin are cop partners, and she thinks I like him"  
  
Kevin stood in the door way, just staring at her, his angle lying there so peacefully; he slowly walked towards the bed, tears streaming down his face. "Omg" he whispered to Lucy as held her small hand tightly in his. "I'm so sorry baby" he cried.  
  
Eric and Annie stood at the door listening to Kevin talking to Lucy, Kevin looked up at Eric and just let the tears fall. To his dismay Lucy started squeezing his hand, "Kevin" Lucy said in just above a whisper, "Lucy" Annie cried running to her bed side. "I'm so tired" Lucy said looking up at Kevin with tears in her eyes. She knew that she wasn't going to make it.  
  
Stay with me, don't fall asleep to soon, The angels can wait for a moment, Come real close forget the world outside, Tonight we're alone; it's finally you and I, It wasn't meant to feel like this, not without you  
  
"Can I have a moment with Kevin" Lucy said looking at her mom and dad. "Sure sweetie" Eric replied pulling Annie lightly by the arm to get her out of the room. "Kevin" Lucy started. "I just want you to know I'm sorry for fighting with you so much. I love you, and I'll always be in your heart." Kevin got upset and stood up, he looked at her with a mixture of Anger and Hurt. "Don't you dare talk like that luce" he replied. "You're going to make it, we going to get married, and have lots more fights." He turned to look in the other direction, quickly wiping away his tears. He turned back to Lucy and sat down. "You can't give up on us," he said, Lucy lifted her hand and wiped away her tears. "I love you" she replied, he bent down and kissed her lightly. "I'll never stop loving you" he said kissing her and walking out. 'Ill call your sisters and brothers" he replied by the door, "No...first call Roxanne" he smiled slightly and went to call her. "Roxanne, Lucy is looking for you" he said, Roxanne looked stunned but went into the ward anyway. "Hey" she replied softly from the door. "Come in" Lucy said with a smile. "Look Roxanne" Lucy said trying a little to sit up. "I'm sorry" the said at the same time. The both started laughing softly. "When...when I'm gone, look after Kevin for me" Lucy said looking at the covers, Roxanne was stunned, "What do you mean, when you gone" she asked as tears fell down her face, "I'm not going to make it" Lucy whispered, "I just want to tell everyone how much I love them first" Roxanne walked up to the bed, "You cant die" she said crying, "What about your family...Kevin" she stopped at looked at Lucy. "I was hoping we could try to be friends, go shopping...have kids together...tell them how much we used to hate each other" Lucy hugged Roxanne, "don't make this harder then it already is. Just watch out for my family and Kevin, and have the best wedding ever" Roxanne couldn't believe it. "Can you send my whole family in" she asked. "Lucy" Roxanne said from the door. "I'll never forget you, no matter what" Lucy smiled sadly, "and I'll be watching over everyone, waiting for you all in heaven" Roxanne smiled and turned to call the Camdon's, she went and sat next to Kevin, and tried to comfort him.  
  
'Cause when I look at my life, how the pieces fall into place, Just wasn't right without you, When I see how my path seems to wither before your face, The state of my heart, the place where we are, Was written in the stars,  
  
"She can't give up" Kevin shouted as Roxanne sat down next to him. "I know" she whispered, as she put her arm around him. She just held him as he cried. At the loss of losing his best friend, his sole mate, the best thing to happen to him ever. She gave him hope on bad days, a smile on okay days and laughter on good days, how was he going to live without...he didn't know, but what he did know was that she needed him to be strong for both of them, she needed him now, and that was what was important. "Lucy" Mary shouted as she ran to her sister's bed, Lucy looked at Mary with tears in her eyes, as she hugged her big sister. That's when she noticed her brother and sister-in-law standing by the door, Matt stood there and let the wall hold him up, he couldn't believe it, Lucy had just been shot. His little sister lay in the bed with tears pouring down her face...but something tugged at his heart, if you were still living here, you could have saved her. It kept telling him. When Sarah saw Lucy, matt had to hold her up, otherwise she would of fallen, her knees had gone weak, looking at the once, full-of-life, Lucy that had always had a smile on her face, and reminded Sarah of why she had wanted a little sister her whole life. The same Lucy that was always cheering people up, Had a sad look on her face, one that told everyone their worst nightmare would come true. Before Sarah knew what was happening, Matt ran across the room and to his sister's bed, Tears in his own eyes. She couldn't die, she couldn't give up on happiness with Kevin, and he just wasn't going to let her. She sadly said her goodbyes and asked the nurse to call Chandler, Roxanne and Kevin back in the room. Said she was scared and wanted everyone to know she would be okay but wanted them to go on with their lives. She was glad in a way that she was the one dying and not one of them; because she knew she would have lost it by now. "Guys' she replied trying to fight the tears as she hugged everyone one last time. She held on to Ruthie and the boys, so scared that if she let go, that would be it. She would be dead.  
  
Don't be afraid, I'll be right by your side, Through the laughter and pain, together we're bound to fly I wasn't meant to love like this, not without you,  
  
Kevin came into the room and sat by Lucy. "You wanted to see us Luce" Chandler said softly from behind Kevin. Lucy looked up and smiled. She hugged chandler and started again. "Guys...I know this is going to be hard, but can all please stay with me until...you know' Lucy trailed off not wanting to admit that she was actually going to die.  
  
'Cause when I look at my life, how the pieces fall into place, Just wasn't right without you, When I see how my path seems to wither before your face, The state of my heart, the place where we are, Was written in the stars,  
  
Everyone agreed, and sat with her, Kevin just stared at her watching her breathing, everyone was in tears, and it was extremely hard for him to keep his in. after all this was the girl of his dreams. "Its okay cry" Sarah whispered to Kevin, not taking her eyes off Lucy, she couldn't believe that Lucy was dying. How was everyone going to just carry on?  
  
Made a few mistakes, yeah, like sometimes we do, No matter how my heart breaks, but I made it back to you,  
  
Lucy looked up at Kevin with so much love in her eyes, "I'm sorry" she said as the tears started to spill, "I love you with my whole heart, and having you, with the rest of my family here makes me so proud. I'm going to brag to everyone in heaven, that I had the best family, boyfriend and life ever" after that, she had everyone in there with tears in their eyes. "I don't have to brag about what a great big sister I have, coz everyone at my school is already jealous" Ruthie said, hugging Lucy and not letting go. Simon pulled a really tearful Ruthie off Lucy, everyone sensing the same thing, gave Lucy her very final hug...even Roxanne. "if there is one thing I've learnt today, its that life is to short to fight" Roxanne said holding Lucy's hand, "and I want to apologize for not trying harder to be your friend" Lucy wiped Roxanne's tears away, "I'm sorry too" Roxanne smiled and stepped back, "Luce" Kevin started with glistening eyes. "Will you do me the honors and be my fiancé" he asked, everyone gasped. "I know we'll never get to spend the rest of our lives together, but I need to know, if things were different...that you'd still marry me" Lucy pulled Kevin in for a kiss and hug, finally she let go..."this is it" she said with tears streaking down her face, "I love you all, and will never forget you, if you promise never to forget me" she said "never" Roxanne replied, "you cant forget an angel" Kevin said holding her closer as she died in his arms, just then Ben ran in, "Is she okay" he asked concern all over his face. "no...she's gone" Kevin said falling to the ground as everyone sat next to him, all asking God, how he could take their angle away.  
  
'Cause when I look at my life, how the pieces fall into place, Just wasn't right without you, When I see how my path seems to wither before your face, The state of my heart, the place where we are, Was written in the stars, 


End file.
